pokemontowerdefensetwofandomcom-20200214-history
PTD2 Gameplay
Hello and welcome to this page! This page is mainly for people who just started playing Pokemon Tower Defense 2(PTD2). This page will help you throughout the game. Beginning When you start Story Mode on PTD2, Professor Oak will welcome you to the world of Pokemon. As always, he will talk about what Pokemon are and other things. After his peech, he will ask you if you are a Boy or a Girl. Next, he will ask for your name. The default name is Gold. Finally, he would ask you which version you would play. The choices are Gold or Silver. New Bark Town When you start the game, you see your character walking in place talking. Then, 3 Pokemon appear. They are Chikorita, who is a grass type Pokemon, Totodile, who is a water type Pokemon, and Cyndaquil, who is a fire type. Those same Pokemon appear, but they look different. That is called shadow Pokemon. Then, you go to the field. Instructions on how to put pokemon on the field is simple: *'DRAG YOUR POKEMON TO A FREE SPOT ON THE MAP.' *'TAP ON A ATTACK TO USE IT.' And that's how to battle. I'd reccomend using a Pokemon in your team that is super-effective against the other Pokemon. *Cyndaquil VS. Chikorita *Totodile VS. Cyndaquil *Chikorita VS. Totodile There are 3 attacks. I'd use the "C" key's attack. After the battle, you realize it was a dream. You then go downstairs and talk with your mom (there is no breakfast, so you don't haveto waste your time). Go outside and go next door to Prof. Elm's lab. Then, talk to him. He will let you choose which Pokemon you would want to start. When you get out of the lab, you send out your Pokemon. It "cries" and runs away. Next, you need to go west and talk to the scientist. He asks if the Pokemon that ran north was yours. Then, you go north and find the other 2 Pokemon in the lab along with your Pokemon. There is another battle with shadow Pokemon. Defend the 2 other Pokemon! When you win that level, the professor comes and thanks you for saving his other Pokemon. He "reports" the shadow Pokemon to the authorities and they block the way to Route 29. When you exit the lab again, your rival, Silver challenges you. When you beat him, you need to go back to the lab. Then, Elm gives you the PokePad. When you exit the lab for the last time in a while, Silver is arguing with the cop blocking Route 29. Silver says he's "distracting" the cop, but you can clearly see that the cop could see you. Route 29 Now that you can go to Route 29, you could battle Pokemon like Pidgey, Sentret, and Ratatta. There is a girl (Zai) that wants you to defend Oran Berries In the last wave, a shadow Pokemon (Pidgey) appears. Near where Route 46 is, there is a cop blocking the way. When you go to the entrance to Cherrygrove City, a cop is blocking the way, but you need to talk to him to get past. When you talk to him, the professor, the girl, and Silver come. Silver says the 3 Legendary Birds (Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno) were spotted in Cherrygrove. Then, Prof. Elm asks the cop if they could pass, and the cop lets them. Cherrygrove City When you get past the cop, you see many Pokemon and the 3 Legendary Birds. Gary says he could knock out the Pokemon there. Prof. Elm thinks it is a cruel idea, but he agrees to knock them out. Zai says she could heal your Pokemon with Oran Berries. When you win, Ash comes with Lugia. Lugia tries to calm down the birds, and then Giovanni comes and sends out Mewthree. Mewthree uses Shadow Capture and Lugia is in the Shadow Realm. Category:Game Mechanics